


Concrete Jungles and Carnivorous Plants

by Missy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series)
Genre: California, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, IKEA, Los Angeles, Touring the Town, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gomez and Morticia arrive in LA to visit their daughter.Wednesday tries to make a bad impression.





	Concrete Jungles and Carnivorous Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/gifts).

“Darling,” Morticia said, sweeping into her daughter’s apartment after pecking her on the cheek, “you have cobwebs everywhere, and I believe I heard a mouse scrabbling in the hallway.” She enthusiastically clasped Wednesday’s hands between hers and looked over Wednesday’s tiny apartment. “Oh, I just love your homey touches!”

The corner of Wednesday’s mouth turned up. “Thank you. Sadly they just cleaned the hall carpet. It had an interesting body-shaped stain the day before.”

“How tragic,” Morticia said, shaking her head. “Well, your father’s parking the car and after that we might go to lunch. Los Angeles looks so…interesting. I don’t know if so much sunlight is good for you.”

“I walk with an umbrella,” Wednesday said. She poured her mother a glass of iced tea – pennyroyal flavor, from a herbologist a few blocks away who knew enough not to ask Wednesday questions. “How is Pugsley?”

“His exams at college went well. He’s apparently passed the spiritualism class with flying colors.”

“He always did have a flair for talking to dead things,” Wednesday noted.

Then her father swept into the room- he kissed her mother first, naturally, before wrapping her up in a hug.

“You’ve done a cracking job, Wends, just cracking!” he said. “Why in this block alone there are five funeral parlors!”

“And I saw a darling little shop selling carnivorous plants,” Moritica said. “We simply must visit it before we go.”

“So what’s the plan for the afternoon, kiddo?” Gomez asked.

“There’s this place I know,” Wednesday said with a smile. “I think you’ll both love it.”

****

A minute later, the three Addams stood on the third floor of an Ikea Superstore. They had gotten lost three times. They had a nearly indigestible lunch of Swedish meatballs washed down with warm soda. 

She glanced at her parents. Morticia held her hands clasped before her. Gomez, chewing at an unlit cigar, beamed with what appeared to be pride – or might be meatball-based indigestion. “What do you think of my afternoon plans, parental units?” Wednesday asked.

“This place we’ve been brought to is an endless maze of incongruity and sheer frustration. It’s impossible to find what one wishes, and there are so many stuffed animals floating about I cannot find the exit. It’s a pit of hellish torture where no light may escape.” Gomez’ eyes flared, his grin growing. “Dear, it’s the happiest place on earth.”

Some part of Wednesday relaxed with his words. Perhaps her family’s approval was important to her on some level.

She smirked. Perhaps.


End file.
